


Takeru is an OiKage shipper

by ChiwiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikage Day, Oikage Day 2021, Oikawas mom ships OiKage too, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Study Date, Takeru is the leader of OiKage, Takeru is their wingman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiwiChan/pseuds/ChiwiChan
Summary: Oikawa finds himself helping Tobio study for his English exam, all because Takeru insisted on it. And for some reason, it might not be as bad as he thought.Or Takeru has to play wingman because Oikawa and Kageyama are both too obliviousHappy OiKage day!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Takeru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Takeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Takeru is an OiKage shipper

_Shit! No matter how often I read those stupid vocabs I can’t remember a single one! How am I supposed to pass the English exam like that? I really can’t-_

“Ouch”, Kageyama ran a kid over as he was re-reading the same word for the 10th time

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you”, Kageyama offered the kid a hand when a sudden realization hit both of them

“Woah, you are the guy Tooru took a picture with”

_When he says it like that it sounds like Oikawa-san is my fan_

“Y-Yeah that’s uhm…you are his nephew, right?”

“Yes! I am Takeru”

“Tobio Kageyama”, they both shook hands, “Are you alone?”

“Oh no actually I was with my family but I kind of lost them. Can you help me find them Tobio?”

The black-haired cringed at the name since Oikawa was the only one (besides his family) who called him like that

“Actually, I have to be somew- “

“TAKERU HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL- Tobio-chan? What are you doing here?”

“H-Hello Oikawa-san, I was on my way to- “

“I don’t care. That question was rhetorical”

“Rheto…?”

“Forget it, let’s go Takeru your mom is looking for you”

“Ok, bye Tobio!”

“Bye”

Oikawa was pulling his nephew with him, giving him a disbelieving look, had he really called Tobio-chan by his first name? They don’t even know each other. He knew his kouhai so it was totally ok if he called him like that, but Takeru? This kid really had no respect.

“Tooru, don’t you want another picture with Tobio?”

“Wha- no! Why would I want something like that?”

“Because you liked the last picture, I took of you two, I saw you staring at it”

“Shut up Takeru, I don’t know what you are talking about”

“But you- “, Oikawa placed his hand over the small boy’s mouth

“I said no, be a good boy and listen to your uncle”

Meanwhile, Kageyama was walking down the opposite side of the road to the convenience store, buying milk of course.

* * *

On the next day, Kageyama decided to go to the park and try to study there. He thought a little bit of fresh air would help him memorize his vocabs better. While sitting on a bench trying to memorize the same five vocabs over and over, a volleyball came flying directly to his face. Usually, his reflexes were good but because he was so distracted, he noticed it too late.

“Ow”, the setter said with a bloody nose, “what the- “

“SORRY! My uncle- hey it’s Tobio!”

“H-Hey”

“Sorry for the ball, it was actually Tooru who threw the ball so hard”

“It’s fine”

Takeru sat down on the bench next to Kageyama

“What are you reading?”

“English vocabs, I have an exam next week”

“Are they hard to learn?”

“Yeah, I can’t really memorize them”

“Oh, really? Tooru is good an English, he helps me with homework”

“Talking of Oikawa-san, don’t you want to go back to him”

“Nah, he will come after me eventually”

“TAKERU! STOP RUNNING AWAY”

“Speaking of the devil”

“What are you- YOU AGAIN? ARE YOU STALKING US?”

“Wha- NO I AM NOT. This is a park; everyone can stay here! Besides, YOU threw a ball straight to my face!”

“Who told you that?”

“I did”, Takeru said while raising his right hand as if he was in school

“You little…let’s go back, leave Tobio-chan alone”

“Huh? No!”

“Why not?”

“He is cooler than you!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY”

“Oikawa-san you are so mean to your nephew, no wonder he likes me more”

“He does not, shut up Tobio!”

“I like him better than you Tooru”

“You…fine, then let Tobio-chan adopt you how about that?”

“I am still a kid; I can’t adopt him”

“That was a joke idiot”

“I have an offer”, Takeru interfered

“WHAT?”

“You help Tobio with English and I will listen to you again and maybe even like you more”

“No way”

“Ok, then not”

“Wait, what do you mean help him?”

“He is bad at English and needs help. You can help him Tooru”

“Why should I? If he’s so stupid that he can’t even speak English”

Kageyama sat there like an outsider, watching as they argued back and forth before he finally came to word

“It’s fine Takeru, I don’t need Oikawa-sans help. He can’t teach me anything since I am better than him”

“Where are you better than me?”

“Volleyball”

“That’s all? Why shouldn’t I be able to teach you then?”

“Because you simply can’t. I will go now, bye Takeru”

“WAIT”, Oikawa grabbed Kageyamas wrist before he could walk away, “I will prove you that I can teach you!”

“Are you sure that you aren’t overstraining yourself with that Oikawa-san?”

“NO, I AM NOT!”

“Fine, I will remember that”

“Tomorrow, 12 am at my house, don’t be too late and bring all your books!”

“I don’t know where you live”

“I will send you the address”

“Ok. Then I will go home now. Goodbye”

“Bye Tobio!”, the youngest said, happy about the fact he will be Tobio again

It took Oikawa a while to realize what the younger setter had done to him. He tricked him to teach him English and as stupid as Oikawa was, he accepted it. Now, there was no backing out anymore, he would have to teach that cheeky brat just because of his stupid little nephew.

Kageyama was happy about his success and it didn’t take Oikawa long to send him the address. But there was one question Tobio was asking himself.

Why did Oikawa have his phone number?

* * *

The next day was already approaching, faster than Oikawa had wished for. He had been awake the whole night, thinking of a valid excuse to not teach Tobio. Unfortunately, he hadn’t come up with a single one. It was one minute before 12 am and Takeru was already waiting at the front door, counting the seconds until Tobio finally ringed the bell. A shocked face came from the other side of the door as it was swung open by Takeru

“HELLO TOBIO!”

“H-Hey”

“Tooru is already waiting for you, he looks very nervous”

“What are you talking about Takeru? You know I can hear you!”

“H-Hello Oikawa-san”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s get it over with as fast as possible. Have you got your books with you?”

“Uncle Tooru you should be nicer to Tobio”

“Shut up”

“Yeah, I have them”

“Good, sit down at the table there”

Kageyama did as he was told. He pulled out all of his English books as well as some notes from his first-year teammates. They were already trying to help him but it was very unsuccessful. Oikawa was his last hope, and to be honest, he was happy that Takeru was the one asking Oikawa to teach him. Kageyama in fact did consider asking his senpai for help but he also knew that if it was him asking Oikawa, he only would have received a rejection. And now he was really here in Oikawa's house, studying with him. It made him a little bit happy spending some time with him, but of course, he would never admit that.

“So, what exactly do you need help with?”

“Uhm…everything?”

“What? So I am supposed to teach you everything from the beginning?”

“No, but I need help with most of the things. Uhm Tsukishima said I should study the tenses and Yachi-san said it’s important to learn the vocabs from those two units. I already tried to fill in the mixed tenses sheet but it was all wrong and the vocabs are also kind of hard to remember”

“Have you considered a new way of learning?”

“Way of learning?”

“How are you studying? Like, how do you usually start?”

“I just write down what I think is correct”

“WHAT? And you call that studying?”

“Yes”

“I am even more shocked that you made it that far without ever _really_ studying”

“Oikawa-san, can you help me?”

“I will try my best but it’s up to you if you really want it or not”

“Then I will also try my best!”

Tobios face was shining in confidence as if he had just won a volleyball match. It made Oikawa feel very weird. He turned his head away from his kouhai, not being able to look at that face any longer

“Tooru is blushing!”

“Shut up Takeru, it’s just warm in here! Also, do you not have anything else to do? Homework or something?”

“No, I have not”

“Fine, but if you want to stay than be quiet or I will lock you out of the house”

“Oikawa-san that’s not very nice of you”

“I agree with Tobio!”

“You two…are you here to study or to waste my time”

“I am sorry”

“Ugh, let’s start with finding a way that helps you study. I will show you the way your great senpai studies for exams!”

“Thank you very much Oikawa-san!

“Whatever, first you are going to…”

And so, Oikawa showed him that there were plenty of ways to remember the vocabs easily. It took Kageyama longer to learn all of the tenses since some of them were similar but he didn’t give up until he knew about all of them. It was getting late and Takeru was already sleeping next to them. After some time even Tooru’s mom got home from work.

“Tooru, Takeru, I am home!”, she walked to the living room seeing an unfamiliar face

“Welcome home”

“Looks like Takeru is already sleeping. I didn’t know you had a guest Tooru”

Kageyama stood up immediately, bowing and stretching out his hand, “Ah, sorry for the intrusion, my name is Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you”, Oikawa's mother accepted the hand

“Tobio? You are the boy Takeru keeps talking about? Well, it’s nice that I finally have a face I can associate with your name”

“Mom you are embarrassing”

“Watch your mouth Tooru! What are you two doing?”

“I am teaching Tobio-chan some English because I am an awesome senpai”

“Are you also going to Seijou Tobio?”

“No, I am going to Karasuno. But I also went to Kitaiichi with Oikawa-san”

“Oh really? Now that you say it, I remember Tooru talking about you sometimes”

“MOM! I did not talk about him”

“Yes you did, you said something about talented and-“

“You must be very exhausted from work; you should really go to sleep, don’t you think so”

“But aren’t you two hungry?”

“No, we are not”

“I didn’t ask you Tooru”

“Ah, no, I will go home soon so it’s fine”, the younger setter said

“Huh? But it’s late, at least tell your mom to pick you up”

Tobio shook his head, “My parents are both at work and my sister moved out a few years ago”

“So you are always alone at home? Isn’t that scary? I mean you are still a kid”

“Sometimes but I got used to it”

“I am so sorry for you Tobio. If you ever feel lonely again just come over, someone’s always here and I am sure Takeru and Tooru would love to spend time with you”

“Hah? No way I would voluntarily spend time with Tobio-chan, I’ve already been forced to teach him”

“Tooru! If you keep talking like that, I will tell more embarrassing things from junior high about you”

“NO”

“Good. Tobio, you can stay over and Tooru, be nice to him otherwise-“

“Yeah, I know”, he rolled his eyes, “Good night”

“Night”

“Good night and thank you very much for the offer”

Oikawa’s mom disappeared behind the kitchen door. Kageyama wasn’t sure if it really was a good idea to accept the offer and stay, knowing damn well how pissed Oikawa would be.

“I will go then”

“Huh?”

“I am going home. Thank you very much for helping me Oikawa-san”

Kageyama was already walking towards the entrance after packing his things when a hand was tightly wrapped around his wrist

“Are you stupid? Didn’t you just hear what my mom said?”

“I did. But I know you don’t want me to stay. I don’t want to upset you after you helped me. Would you please let go of my wrist? I will go now”

But Oikawa didn’t obey, his grip was even tighter than before

“You are not going home, it’s dark and someone could kidnap you and it would be my fault if you disappeared suddenly”

“Tooru is worried about Tobio”, the small boy next to them spoke

“Wah, since when are you awake?”

“I just woke up because you were shouting Tooru”

“S-Sorry”

“Are you two together yet?”

“W-What?”, Tobios face turned slightly red. He wasn’t sure if the kid meant it the way he thought of

“What are you talking about dumbass?”

Takeru pointed at Tooru’s hand that was still holding onto Tobio

“You two are holding hands, so who confessed first?”

Oikawa let go of Kageyamas hand immediately

“W-We aren’t together idiot!”

“Seriously? I thought you finally figured it out since I’ve been sleeping so long. How disappointing”

“Takeru do you know what the hell you are talking about?”

“Yeah”

“Good then do me a favor: go to your room and leave us alone”

“Oh, so you want to confess now? Fine I will go then”

“No one is going to confess anything now go!”

“Yeah sure”

Tobio was staring wholes in the floor with his now beet red face

“S-Sorry he talks a lot of shit when he is tired”

Kageyama simply nodded

“Anyway, what I wanted to say was-“

Oikawa was interrupted by the growl of the black-haired boy’s stomach

“Heh, is someone hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Can I go home now?”

“No. But I will take you to the convenience store nearby since my mom didn’t cook anything”

“It’s fine I can-“

“And if you behave, I might as well treat you”

“Oikawa-san I-“

“Tobio, listen! I don’t care, you will stay here for tonight! One night won’t kill me so stop worrying so much you’re giving me a headache”

“F-Fine!”

After getting ready to leave they walked next to each other in silence. Tobio was happy when he found out that the convenience store was just a two-minute walk from his senpais home. They entered the empty store with only a cashier and a worker that was refilling some shelves.

“Oh, it’s Oikawa-kun! How are you?”

“Hello Yuki-san, I am fine, and you?”

Kageyama was watching the conversation silently behind Oikawa. It wasn’t a secret that the volleyball prodigy Tobio Kageyama was bad when it came to social interactions. He would never start a conversation with a stranger, he found it already too hard starting a conversation that wasn’t about volleyball with his friends.

“Me too. And who are you?”, the woman was now looking at Kageyama who stepped aside so he could take a better look at her.

“Uhm I…I am”, he didn’t know what he should say. Should he introduce himself as someone who knows Oikawa? Or was he supposed to say something else? He didn’t really know, he never had to introduce himself, whenever he met someone new that person knew him already as the star setter of Karasuno. His brain was processing the whole new situation when the voice next to him answered

“This is Tobio Kageyama, my friend. He also plays volleyball and went to Kitaiichi with me”

Kageyama looked at him with his gaping mouth as if the older boy said something ridiculous. But for Kageyama, it was a shock that Tooru Oikawa said Tobio was his friend. Were they really friends? Since when? He never noticed it

“Oh my, you look so cute! How old are you Kageyama-kun?”

“Uhm 16”

“I have a daughter in your age, I am sure she would like you haha”

Kageyama's face reddened automatically

“Ah, just kidding, you seem to be happy with Oikawa-kun”

“Wha- no wait Yuki-san, I think you misunderstood something, we-we aren’t together, he’s…I mean we are just friends”, both of the boys started blushing harder

“Oh, I am sorry. You two looked like a couple so I suggested it”

“Yuki! You are embarrassing our customers!”, shouted a voice from behind the counter. It belonged to another woman who was working there as well.

“Sorry again. I won’t bother you anymore, take your time to find what you like”

“T-Thank you”

Oikawa turned his body towards the younger setter who seemed to be frozen in place. Oikawa tugged on his arm to wake him from his weird state.

“Go and find something to eat”

The smaller boy nodded and headed straight to the freezer analyzing all of the milk the store offered until he found his favorite. Again, Oikawa noticed the smile and the sparks in the ravenette’s eyes when he was holding a carton of milk. And to be honest, it made Oikawa blush slightly, something in his stomach made him feel weird seeing his former teammate so happy over something so stupid. It was cute, he admitted to himself, trying not to think any longer about it

“Look for something to eat Tobio”

He nodded again, taking Pocky’s with his left hand and onigiris with his right, the milk resting on his arm.

“Nothing else?”

He shook his head. They walked to the counter and Tobio placed his items down. The older lady was scanning them while Kageyama was pulling his wallet out when a hand stopped him. He looked up to Oikawa who had a serious expression on his face

“I said I’d treat you, don’t be stupid now”

“S-Sorry”

“Don’t apologize, usually you aren’t that nice either”

“H-Hey! I am always nice, just not to you!”

“Tzz, brat”

“You two seem to get along very well”

“We don’t!”, both exclaimed at the same time

“Haha, here”, the lady handed Tobio the bag. They bid their goodbyes and left the store.

Oikawa stopped at the front window which made Kageyama look at him in confusion

“Eat now, I don’t want to drag you back home if you suddenly collapse. Come on, you are an athlete, you should know about this stuff”

Kageyama understood and obeyed. He squatted down with his back leaning against the glass of the store. Oikawa joined him shortly after that. It was silent again until the older setter decided to talk and make the situation less awkward.

“Since I was small, I’ve been going to this store daily. The people who work here are nice as you probably noticed. They helped my parents when they didn’t have much money. My mom lost her job back then and my dad had a lot of debts while I was still young, they were scared that they couldn’t feed me and my sister if my dad was the only one working. But those people would always give my mom supplies for kids. Whether it was diapers or toys, they were always happy to help us. When she found a job again, she wanted to pay for everything but they told her it was fine. Even if I seem like I take things for granted, I am very thankful for everything. For my family, my friends, my life, everything. Even for a stupid little kouhai like you. Even if my life is not perfect, it’s enough. Well not completely enough, there is one- no two more things I want to achieve before I can say my life is perfect”

“An wah?”, Kageyama asked with his mouth full

“Join the national team and find the love of my life!”, he was making a peace sign towards Kageyama who swallowed the rest of his last onigiri

“You don’t want to defeat me or Ushijima?”

“I do, but those aren’t targets I would follow until my last day. It’s more like a challenge”

“I don’t get it”

“You don’t have to, just keep working hard, I still want a strong opponent I can compete with”

“I am working hard! And I will be the one who wins, just wait!”

“We will see about that”, Oikawa smiled at the younger. It was a genuine smile, Kageyama could tell, even if he never saw him like that since it was something rare.

Oikawa opened his eyes to look at Tobio when he noticed a rice corn on his cheek. Instinctively his right arm moved towards the ravenette’s face, hand resting on the cheek as he wiped the rice away with his thumb. Kageyama was back in his frozen state, not exactly knowing what was happening. It was only when he felt something soft on his lips that he noticed how close his face was to Oikawa's. When did he move towards him? Still feeling something on his lips he looked down at them only to be shocked again. Oikawa's lips were resting on his but it didn’t look like it was an accident because the older had his eyes closed, looking very focused on what he was doing. Before Tobio could react, the kiss ended and Oikawa opened his eyes. He noticed the shocked expression from his kouhai and felt guilty immediately.

“Shit, sorry”, he got up from his squatting position, running his right hand through his hair

Kageyama didn’t know what he was supposed to say now, he was shocked, of course, but on the other hand, he didn’t feel bad after the kiss. And he sure as hell didn’t want Oikawa to feel guilty about it, not when he actually enjoyed it a little.

“Let’s go”, Oikawa said flat without turning around to look at Kageyama who still hadn’t eaten his Pocky. He threw the plastic bag into the trash and followed Oikawa who was already a few steps ahead. It was silent again, but this time the silence bothered Kageyama. He didn’t want to end the day like that, he had so much fun with Oikawa and now the whole mood was ruined. He knew he had to do something and he had to come up with a solution as fast as possible.

When they arrived home Oikawa stormed to the bathroom after he told Tobio to change into some of his clothes. Tobio has finished shortly after but Oikawa was still in the bathroom. The worried boy knocked a few times before a ‘yes’ came from the other side of the door. As the door slid open Kageyama saw Oikawa holding his head under the sink for a few more seconds before grabbing a towel and walking out of the room.

“You can use one of the toothbrushes in the cup on the right side, they are new”, said the brunette before going back to his room

Kageyama was finished quicker in the bathroom than the other boy did. He walked back to Oikawa’s room where he found said boy already lying in his bed, back turned to the younger.

“I don’t have a futon, you can sleep in my bed if that’s okay for you”

“I-“

“I can also sleep on the floor if that would comfort you more”

Something about Oikawas voice made Tobio sad. He sounded hurt and disappointed. He knew he had to act now. First, he snuggled under the same blanket as Oikawa, who didn’t say anything at all. Kageyama was facing Oikawa’s back, but for his plan, he needed Oikawa to look at him. He started tugging onto the older’s shirt, knowing very well that he wasn’t sleeping yet.

“Oikawa-san”

“Hm?”, he didn’t make any effort to turn around so Tobio started shaking his arm

“Oikawa-san”

Now he was pissed, Kageyama knew that but simply didn’t care and proceeded to annoy his senpai until he finally turned around

“Tobio-cha-“, he probably would have scolded his kouhai for being such a pain in the ass when all he wanted was the day to end and hopefully never see this kid again, but it never got to that point. Because this time it was Tobio who interrupted him. The younger was still holding the arm of the brunette when he (forcefully) crashed his lips onto the other ones. Oikawa was shocked to say at least, his face having an even more intense expression than Tobio had when he accidentally kissed him. Seijous captain was scanning Karasunos setters face while he processed what was happening right now. The eyes tightly pressed together and the grip of his hand stronger than before. And then it finally clicked. Oikawa realized that his precious Tobio-chan was kissing him directly on the lips. And for some reason, he wasn’t pulling away so Oikawa had to step in

“T-Tobio-chan what are you doing?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Ah, you are pitying me”

“What? No!”

“Yes, you are, and now I feel even worse”

“Argh, why would I pity someone who is pitying himself already?”, Kageyama climbed on top of Oikawa, their hands pressing against each other while they were fighting

“I am not pitying myself you little brat”

“Don’t call me brat when you are the older one but act like a child!”

“Watch your mouth Tobio! You are still in my house”

“Oh, so now it’s bothering you that I am here?”

“Yes, it’s bothering me”

“Why, what did I do”

“You don’t feel the same as I, asshole”

“How do you know? You didn’t listen to me”

“I don’t need to hear your stupid lies”

“Fine, then don’t listen. I don’t have to say anything to make it clear for you”

“What do you-“, Tobio let go of his hands and fell forward onto Oikawa's chest. He didn’t hesitate to put his lips again onto Oikawas, pressing even harder than before. Suddenly Oikawa felt this weird feeling in his stomach again.

_Oh shit, is this what they call ‘butterflies in the stomach’? Stupid Tobio, it’s all his fault. Such a brat._

Oikawa grabbed the shoulders of the younger male, tugging him next to himself and then immediately climbing on top of him so that their positions were switched now. His hands were pressing the ravenette into the mattress and before he could say anything Oikawa silenced him with his lips. Tobio didn’t waste any second to return the kiss. His legs wrapped automatically around the body above him to pull him closer. The kiss was longer than the other ones before and it didn’t take long until tongues, as well as hands under each other’s shirts, were involved too. Minutes passed when they noticed that their lungs probably needed air to survive any longer. Their faces were still very close and they could feel each other’s breath on their nose. After feeling his lungs filled with air the older setter let himself drop next to the younger. Their eyes were still locked when Tooru just noticed that Tobio was wearing his clothes and looked incredibly cute drowning in the too-large fabric. Oikawa's right hand was cupping Kageyamas face bringing their faces once again closer until they shared another kiss, this time less intense and way shorter to their own dismay. Tooru was the first one to pull away.

“Let’s go to sleep Tobio-chan”

“Yeah”, Tobio snuggled closer to Oikawa and wrapped his arms around him while his head was laying under the older’s arm. They quickly fell asleep tightly in each other’s embrace.

The next morning came and Tobio woke up alone. He found the other sitting on the kitchen table enjoying his pancakes. Tobio decided to sit at the same place as yesterday during their study session, across from Oikawa who finally noticed the genius setter in front of him.

“Good morning”

“Morning Tobio-chan”, he leaned forward over the table looking as if he wanted something from Tobio. It didn’t take him long to understand what it was, so he also leaned forward and placed a fast kiss on the opposite standing boy’s lips.

“AHHH”, the screaming coming from the kitchen’s door made them pull away immediately. Both were turning their gaze to the sound, “I KNEW IT! GRANDMA YOU OW ME MONEY!”

“T-Takeru, you are up”, Tooru noted out loud when his mom came storming to the kitchen

“Why are you shouting Takeru?”

“Grandma, they did it, I knew it! They kissed! They are together!”

“Takeru that is very rude, have you never heard of privacy?”

“But we bet that-“

“Psh, no more word! Go upstairs!”

“Fine”, he looked disappointed but still happy, “Congratulations Tooru and Tobio”

“Takeru!”, and then he was gone, leaving Tooru's mother alone with them

“I am so sorry Kageyama-kun, he is very strenuous”

“I-It’s fine”, Tooru just noticed how red the boy in front of him was, and to be honest he was hoping not to look like that right now.

“Sooo”

“Mom, no”

“Aw, come on, I can still ask”

“No! Tobio-chan is already uncomfortable, he will never come again if you scare him now”

“W-What? Ask me what?”, the ravenette was now completely confused

“Tobio-chan you are as oblivious as always”

“Huh?”

“I will ask”, Tooru's mom decided bluntly, “Are you two dating now?”

“T-Tha- I-I uhm”

“Good job mom, you broke my little Tobio”, he pulled the smaller towards his chest so that he could hide his blushing face

“Uhm Oikawa-san”

“Hm?”

“You never asked me”

“What?”

“Uhm you never asked to…date me you know”

“Wha- wait I didn’t?”

“N-No”

Oikawa pushed Kageyama away from him to look him straight in the eyes

“Then I am asking now! Tobio-chan!”

“Y-Yes”

“Do you want to…be…my…boyfriend?”, he was getting quieter with every word he spoke

“Y-Yes Oikawa-san!”

“Good, but please stop calling me like that”

“S-Sorry…T-Tooru”, that made Oikawa blush even harder so that he was the one hiding his face in Kageyamas shoulder now

“Awww, and I got to see all of this. So cute!”

“M-Mom! Read the mood!”

“Sorry! Anyway, I will leave for work now. Congratulations to the two of you. Have fun, but not too much, remember, Takeru is here too”, her face was smiling but her aura was scary, at least for Oikawa who seemed to understand the message

“B-Bye”

“Goodbye Oikawa-san, thank you very much for having me at your house”

“You are very welcome here at any time Kageyama-kun”

“Uhm it’s fine if you call me by my first name, I mean we will see each other more often from now on, if that’s ok”

“Sure, Tobio-kun. See you”

“Bye”

The door closed and Takeru came running downstairs

“I was right, the whole time!”

“Oi Takeru, we weren’t dating before, shut up!”

“But I knew it! I knew you liked each other!”

“Ok, we get it Takeru, calm down”

“That means Tobio will visit us more, right? That’s so cool, we can play more often now!”

“Hey, he’s not coming to play with you! He is mine!”

Tobio felt flattered seeing two people fighting over him. It made him laugh at the whole situation because, in the end, it was Takeru who brought them together. If he hadn’t been so annoying about Tooru teaching Tobio, they would probably still envy each other. What they had now was 100 times better. Tobio still couldn’t believe he was dating the grand king, his long-term rival. But it was fine because their relationship wasn’t about volleyball. It was about the two of them and their feelings for each other. And Tooru was unbelievably happy that his feelings were returned. The next step they had to take was to tell their teams about their relationship, but they didn’t stress themselves about it. For now, they just wanted to enjoy their time together and stay as close as possible.

Tobios thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strong grip on his arm and him being pulled towards his boyfriends. Tooru placed a kiss on Tobios lips when the latter noticed that they alone again.

“I love you, Tobio”

“I love you too, Tooru”

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how my ffs tend to always end the same way lol (I am a sucker for OiKage fluff). Sorry for posting so late (at least where I live it’s currently 9 pm) but I was proof-reading this until now. In my opinion, Takeru is the leader of OiKage ; D Also, I don’t know when I will be posting again since online school started again and I still have a whole month until this semester is over. I also have a German and Italian exam to write, a lot of homework and projects as well as my drivers license : ) I will try to write as much as possible in my semester holiday, however. I hope you all enjoy(ed) OiKage day, thank you very much for reading my ff. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
